The New Bully in Peach Creek Junior High
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After an incident with Marie and May Kanker, Mike Mavinsky is declared the new leader of the Kanker sisters and starts hanging around them, forcing Lee to stop being a bully and become a normal school student.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in Peach Creek Junior High. The cafeteria was buzzing with the students as Mike got in line for some food. She had been in the school for the new year after moving during the summer and becoming good friends with the Ed's, even though a lot of the other kids hated them. But Mike didn't care, especially since she became good friends with Eddy, even becoming his girlfriend. The Kanker sisters then barged in, frightening the other kids.

"Okay, listen up!" Lee called, making all eyes fall on her. "Let's do this now and do this quick! Fork over the lunch money and maybe we'll go easy on ya!"

"Lee, leave us alone!" Mike snapped. That shocked the other students.

Lee growled and stormed over, crossing her arms. "You talkin' to me, Red?"

"Yeah, don't you remember you and your sisters were afraid of me cuz of Action Guy?"

"We ain't scared of that loser in tights anymore!" Lee smirked. "Now, hand over your lunch money!"

"I don't think so," Mike put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you go play in traffic?" She then walked away, but was grabbed by her collar and raised up off the floor. "Hey, put me down!"

"What'd you tell me to do, runt?" Lee demanded.

"Lee, leave Mike alone, she wouldn't hurt anyone..." Eddy said, nervously.

Lee turned to the source of the voice. "Well, if it isn't my little _ex-_boyfriend!"

"He was never your boyfriend," Mike glared, then grew quiet with her sarcasm. "He'd have to be blind or desperate to be your boyfriend..."

"Okay, that's it!" Lee threw Mike into May and Marie's clutches. "May, Marie, give this girl her dessert! She looks like she needs a swirlie!"

"A WHAT!?" Mike yelled out as she was dragged into the girl's bathroom.

Lee then grabbed Eddy by his collar. "You talk tough, baby, too bad I'm over you." she then threw him over her shoulder, landing in potato salad. "Now, where's that Jawbreaker King, Kevin?"

"Oh, crap!" Kevin ducked under his table to hide from Lee Kanker.

May and Marie were dragging Mike down the hall to the girls bathroom. Mike yelled out for help, but the teachers, principal, and other school falculty members were too busy or just didn't care. Marie grew annoyed of Mike's cries, but May just kept looking tough. She was the youngest and weakest of her sisters, but she had to show whose boss when around the other kids. They were all tough, mostly from their home lives. When Ms. Kanker raised Lee, she was heartbroken and angry at Lee's father and they moved around a lot. When Ms. Kanker met Marie's father, he abused them and moved yet again. Then they met a man at a trailer park which soon became the permanent Kanker home and May's father was going out for a pack of cigarettes, but was never heard from again.

"Aw, shut up, you gender confused kid!" Marie snapped.

"Gender confused kid?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're named Mike and you're a girl!" May laughed. "How stupid!"

"You should know what stupid is, you have a crush on Ed!" Mike huffed.

"Hey, you leave Ed out of this! He's actually pretty nice to me! He's weird, but a hunk!" May protested.

"Both of you shut up!" Marie said as she slammed the door open on Sarah's face as the bratty girl was about to leave.

The door slowly closed and Sarah was flattened against the wall. She then shook her head and growled at the Kanker sisters and Mike. "HEY! WATCH IT! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"I actually wish they did..." Mike whispered to herself.

"SHUT UP, PIPSQUEAK!" Marie yelled in Sarah's face, then smirked. "Unless you wanna have a swirly too!"

"NO!" Sarah cried, then ran out of the bathroom.

"Man, she's such a pain." May growled.

"Tell me about it," Mike stood up, dusting herself clean. "You guys are pretty bad, but compared to Sarah, you're more decent to be around."

"Really, Mike?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, you guys are bullies, but she's just an annoying squirt." Mike smiled.

"You do have a point there." May said, sounding like a real friend.

"What would you do if you had Sarah in your grip?" Marie asked with a friendly smile.

"Well, let me see," Mike thought about it for a moment. "I'd probably trap her with a unicorn doll or some other girly toy, then pull a rope and make a cage land on her and sell her to the mental hospital!"

May and Marie laughed at that.

"That's a good one!" Marie laughed. "Say, you're kinda cool, Mike. Maybe you should be one of us instead of our sister, Lee!"

"What? Me?" Mike sounded nervous about becoming a bully. "I dunno. I can't be a bully, I don't pick fights, sure, I can be sarcastic, and sometimes I take baseball a little too seriously, but i don't know if I could be a Kanker."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" May slapped her back with a smile. "What have you got to lose?"

"My reputation, my dignity, my sanity, my lunch." Mike replied, glancing at them. She then looked wide-eyed once she saw they were laughing at her little joke again.

"Come on, Mike, from now on, you're one of us!" Marie fist bumped her, then walked back to the cafeteria.

* * *

Lee was sitting on Kevin on top of the table now, filing her nails. She looked at her sisters and saw that Mike was dry and her hair wasn't dripping with raw sewage toilet water. "Hey, what's the big idea!?"

"We don't want you in charge of us anymore, Lee, we're with Mike now!" Marie said.

"Yeah, you're not in charge of us anymore, we got Mike!" May added.

"I just said that." Marie glared at her.

"Oh, sorry."

"What!" Lee hopped up from Kevin and stormed to the pigtailed girl. "You'd rather boss around my sisters than be a weak kid!?"

"Lay off, Curly Top," Mike pushed her back, gently. "They wanted me, I don't wanna be a bully!"

"Oh, so you think you're better than me!?" Lee growled.

"LEE, BACK OFF!" May kicked Lee into a trash can.

Lee sky rocketed back and landed inside the trash. She then got back out and saw her sisters leave with Mike. Lee growled. Her sisters would be nothing without her, of course. How could they do this to her? "Guess, I gotta be a stupid, weak kid now," Lee got out of the garbage and went to Ed, Eddy and Double D. "Hey, fellas!"

"KANKER!" the Ed's screamed and ran away. Eddy was the only one left.

"Umm... Hey Lee!" Eddy greeted, nervously.

"Don't be scared, I ain't a bully no more, Mike is." Lee said.

"Mike?" Eddy sounded appalled.

"Yeah, looks like I'm your girlfriend now!" Lee grabbed Eddy's hand, squeezing it.


	2. Chapter 2

The school changed after that. The kids weren't afraid of the Kanker sisters alone, but now Mike on their side. They were nice to Mike when she first moved in until she befriended the Ed's, and now they fear and respect her, like the sisters. They weren't sure how to feel around Lee though, she was trying to be nice and friendly, but it was more creepy than friendly. She would always offer to help them with their homework, go have pizza with them, go to the mall with Nazz, it was a creepy crawly feeling than a warm fuzzy feeling. Even Jonny seemed afraid and disgusted, but people avoid him just as well. Mike was in the back part of the classroom with May and Marie while Lee was sitting at the table with Ed, Double D and Eddy.

"I'll be right back, fella's! I just gotta sharpen my pencil!" Lee stood up and left.

"I thought she'd never leave." Eddy sounded relieved.

"Tell me about it," Double D sighed. "Something truly smells rotten in the state of Denmark."

"That's probably my lunch since first grade, Double D!" Ed replied.

"No, Ed," Double D looked at him. "That just means something's terribly wrong in our school with Lee Kanker being our chum."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you, Sock Head." Eddy spoke up. "I wish Mike were here..." he glanced at the back table with the bad girls of Peach Creek Junior High.

* * *

At the back table, Mike was sitting between Marie and May who just went to the front of the room quickly to hand in their stolen homework.

"I wish Eddy were here..." she sniffled. "Or maybe even Lu and Og. They'd probably freak over this, not being an island, but Lu would be here bragging about herself and making fun of me, but then Og would say something I don't understand... Sometimes I wish I could go back on that island..." Mike glanced out the window with the sun beating down, reminding her of the islands. "_On the island... Pretty island... Where nobody goes_..." she started to sing to herself.

"Hey, Mike!" Marie came back, sitting on the edge of the table. "We're gonna throw rocks at them baby wimps Sarah and Jimmy after school!"

"No thanks, I feel like going home." Mike replied, dryly.

"We didn't ask ya if ya wanted to come, you're coming whether you want to or not!" Marie hissed.

"Is that a problem?" May growled.

"Hey, I thought I was in charge of the bullies!" Mike defended.

"As if!" Marie scoffed. "We're sisters, we never agree!"

"Yeah!" May agreed.

"Please, I just wanna be alone." Mike sounded in pain.

May and Marie glared at her.

"Fine, I'll come... But as long as I'm home by dinner..."

"Excellent!" May and Marie high-fived each other.

"Now was that so hard?" Marie asked with a cheeky smile.

Mike sighed, burying her face in her hands. What a day this turned out to be. She then wished someone from the island could be there with her and she envisioned Og and she talked to him through thought waves.

"You need to talk to me?" Og asked, sitting on a rock. He was just plain old Og with his nose ring and loincloth. No fancy city clothes or dressed like a normal seven year old boy, just islander Og.

_Og, I need your help. I've made new friends, but I'm losing my real friends. I wish you were here._

Og hummed, thinking hard for himself. "Well, you proved to them you're a bully, you need to psychologically confuse them with your nature as yourself instead of how they think you are..." he advised like a college professor.

_You mean, trick them into thinking I'm not bully material so I can go back to the Ed's and Lee will be back with her sisters?_

"Exactly, it'll need your brain and heart power, nothing bamboo technology can fix," Og replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for the daily Philosophical meeting." he poofed away.

_'That's exactly what Og would say if he were here!'_ Mike thought to herself, then grew determined. "Come on, guys, after school, we're beating that old frog mouth and curly cue!"

May and Marie cheered for her decision.

Eddy watched from his seat and sighed sadly. "Oh, Mike..." he mumbled in disbelief. She hadn't been the sweet girl he once knew, she had changed.


End file.
